Tyler (Remake)
Tyler '''is a original character and later an '''Antagonist that determinately appears in Telltale's The Walking Dead (Remake). He determinately is the St. Johns Farmhand. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about his past, except that during the apocalypse under certain circumstances, he was nearly found dead by the St. Johns and was allowed to stay with them if he worked there and he later came to accept there cannibalistic lifestyle. Post-Apocalypse (Season 1) "Starved For Help" (Determinate) Tyler will only appear if Chet died in A New Day with him not even being mentioned if Chet had became the farmhand instead of him and never being seen. However if Chet did perish in A New Day, Tyler will appear as the St. John's farmhand who they mentioned had rescued him a month prior when he was on the verge of death and welcomed him in with food and safety in exchange for extra help. He immiadtly makes Lee and the others feel uneasy due to his sadistic personality constantly evily glancing at the survivors and taking physical joy when Lee, Ben, Travis (Determinate), and Mark are nearly killed by Bandits. Throughout the day at the farm, the survivors take notice of his presence and due to some people already feeling skeptical of the farm, him being there only makes them more uncomfortable. When Kenny and Lee decide to search the farm after suspecting something behind a door in the barn, Tyler confronts them and gruffly asks them what they are doing and informs them they shouldnt go messing around with things unless they wanna deal with him before walking off, with Kenny brushing him off saying he poses as no threat. When the St. Johns are exposed as cannibals at Dinner, Tyler smirks at this and quickly reveals either he's also ok with it and continues to eat the legs of David (If Travis was saved in Episode 2) or Travis (If David was saved in Episode 2) or that he knew the entire time. When Lilly orders them to let them leave, Tyler will grab at Clementine and will threaten her in front of Lee as he curses at him threatening to kill him for touching her before Lee is knocked out. After Kenny and Lee and the others find a way out of the Meat Locker, Lee and Kenny overhear The St. Johns and Tyler talking about what they are gonna do with the survivors. After Lee and Kenny reveal themselves, Lee has to fight Tyler and Danny St. John with either Lilly or Kenny coming to aid based on a earlier choice, This however allows Kenny and Lee to overpower the pair and escape to save Kenny's family before the pair give chase. Following the confrontation Tyler corners Lee and plans to shoot him in the head for preventing capture, however Carley appears in the nearby cornfield and shoots Tyler in the neck causing him to roll down the nearby hill as he bleeds out. However when Lee later runs to save Mark from Danny, he spots the blood trail Tyler left, but is left horrified after realizing Tyler has dissapeared. For the rest of the fight, Tyler does not reappear meaning he decided to crawl for help instead of helping the St. Johns. Hours following the attack, The Stranger that has been stalking Lee and his group, will appear at the St. Johns farm and the find the place overun and finds the St. Johns if they were spared nowhere to be seen and Danny if he was knocked out instead of killed in the barn as he spots and follows Tyler's blood trail into the woods as he finds Tyler crawling for help but finds he is mostly bled out. In a fit of rage for Tyler nearly killing Clementine, The Stranger finishes Tyler off by brutally stomping his skull in before leaving his body in the woods. Killed Victims This is the list of all the victims Tyler has killed: * Numerous Count of Zombies * David Parker (Determinate) * Travis (Determinate) * Larry (Indirectly Caused) Death (Starved For Help) (Determinate) Killed By * The Stranger After fleeing in the woods after getting shot by Carley, The Stranger finds Tyler crawling in the woods and in a fit of rage for his actions stomps his skull in killing him. Trivia * Tyler so far is the only character to determinately appear, as even if Chet does not appear this episode he would have appeared no matter what in A New Day. Appearances * "Starved For Help" (Determinate)